Liar, Liar
by Write0rDie
Summary: Set just after "The Caretaker". The Doctor has had enough of Clara's lies and decides she needs to be punished. He takes on a bit of a school master role to teach her a lesson. WARNING: Physical discipline in Chapters 3 and 4.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday came and went and Clara waited. There was no blue box. It was the following Monday when it appeared at Coal Hill School.

Clara smiled smugly and slipped in through the storeroom, amused that despite his dislike of Danny and all the trouble with the Skovox Blitzer he had still come back. He couldn't stay away for long.

"So Doctor, where to today?" she said with a bounce in her step as she approached the console.

The Doctor was standing, one hand on a lever, his back ramrod straight. "We're not going anywhere today", he said plainly staring into space.

"What? Why?"

He turned to face her. "Because we need to have a little talk."

"About Danny? Doctor, we've been through all this", she said shaking her head. "You just have to accept.."

"I can deal with PE", he replied, stressing the last word acidly. "There is another habit of yours that requires discussion. And we are not going anywhere until I'm satisfied."

Her eyes went wide and then her brow furrowed as she stood transfixed by his gaze.

The Doctor was inches from her now and he explained in a low tone. "I don't like lying, Clara. And you have lied to me over and over again."

"What are you talking about?", she said cautiously.

"Oh, let's see shall we? How about when I asked you if you had bought Dave with you.."

"It's Danny", she corrected him, hands on hips.

"Danny, right. You said 'no' and then he appeared in my TARDIS with my invisibility watch." He pointed a long thin finger at her accusingly. "Lie."

She pressed her lips together into a fine line as she realised she had been caught out.

"You said there was a play. A surprise play." The Doctor stalked around her, coming close behind her and whispering in her ear. "Lie."

"You told me you didn't have a connection with Orson Pink, remember?" He came around to face her again.

"No, I never said that." She pointed back at him, full school teacher mode.

"You implied it. That's as good as a lie."

She was stunned silent. Guilty has charged.

"I have more examples of you lying to me, but I think we'll leave it there." He bent down to speak to her as you would to an insolent young student. "It is a habit most unbecoming of a young lady and especially for a school teacher."

He suddenly took her by the arm and pulled her to a large blackboard.

"You will write lines", he ordered handing her a piece of white chalk.

She stood stunned as he continued his lecture. "I will not lie to The Doctor. That's what you'll write, 100 times. And if your writing is not up to scratch you'll do it again", he turned away from her to hide the slight smirk on his face. Clara was fuming.

"I will not", she said obstinately. She fought the urge to stamp her foot but she didn't want to look even more childish. Her tiny nose flared as her breathing quickened.

"Would you like another punishment instead? It was not long ago that students got the strap for less."

"Don't you dare threaten me! Danny will.."

"Danny will what?", he interrupted. "He has no jurisdiction here and you will do as you're told on my TARDIS."

She fought back the urge to cry hot angry tears and took a deep breath. He was testing her resolve. She fixed a challenging gaze on him before turning the board. She would play along. Mostly because it was the last thing he'd expect but also because she saw that he was indeed wearing a leather belt. The new Doctor was erratic and unpredictable and she wasn't sure she wanted to test his limits.

Chalk in hand she lifted her arm and began to write in perfect handwriting.

The Doctor was surprised. He had expected a tantrum. He turned back to the console and stood fiddling with some switches.

Clara took her time and finished the first 10 lines. The Doctor came over to inspect her work. It was perfect. She forced a smile. He flipped the board over as an invitation to do the next 10. "Continue", he said.

Before long the new side of the blackboard was completed and Clara waited for her work to be inspected.

"Start again", he said glancing up for a moment from the console.

"Doctor?"

"You didn't cross the 'T'", he said absently.

"I did! Look." She was cross now. A perfectionist control-freak is never wrong.

"Not neat enough. Do it again", he bellowed.

"This is not fair!", she complained, her voice going up an octave. She squeezed the chalk so hard it could have snapped.

He put his hands on his hips, flaring his jacket out in the process to show a glimpse of red lining. She glanced down briefly, taking in a flash from his belt buckle.

"Do. It. Again."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara scowled and picked up the duster, erasing the whole side of the board as the Doctor requested. She would do it, but she didn't have to be happy about it.

She slammed the duster down, picked up the chalk and started over.

It was about line 40 that her arm began to tire. She was short after all and had to reach a lot higher than most people.

Clara rubbed her arm, trying to massage the muscles back to life. She looked over towards the console. The Doctor was on the far side, still fiddling with his machine. _He wouldn't even notice if I left, Clara thought._

She put the chalk down and tip-toed towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

_God almighty, did that man have eyes in the back of his head or something?_

She cringed and stopped in her tracks but then decided to make a run for it.

She snapped her fingers opening the TARDIS doors only to have them slam shut again half way there.

"Let me out", she demanded.

"Not until you're finished."

"This is stupid!", she said with a little stamp of her foot.

"Come here", he ordered.

"No, I won't."

"Come here," he repeated slowly in case she was hard of hearing.

Clara didn't move. She just stood by the door glaring at him.

The Doctor left the console and made it to her with a few long strides, his face thunderous.

"You are not going anywhere young lady." He took her by the arm and dragged her back to the blackboard, her short legs barely keeping up with his pace.

"You're mean", she said quietly rubbing her arm which was now even more sore.

"I'm not mean. I'm your space dad, just like your boyfriend said."

He handed her the chalk again before continuing. "And you are going to get the fathering that you obviously missed out on. Starting with some consequences to your behaviour."

She looked defeated. He never thought he'd see the day. Clara Oswald thoroughly chastised.

"Finish the 100 lines and you can go. And if you try to scarper off again, I'll add another 20."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Fair warning Dear Readers, the rating is M on this chapter for a reason. 12 is quite forceful so if it's not your cup of tea, please don't read on. The belt will come off.**

Clara finished 60 lines and refused to do any more.

"Fine, you've made your choice", he said bluntly.

He took her by the hand and pulled her towards the console. She dug her heels in but he was too strong and all she managed to do was make him drag her.

"Doctor, no!" she cried as he pushed her over the console, and pinned her arm behind her back. Not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough for her to know he was not kidding around.

She tried to get her footing to get away but she realised she was too short. Her feet were a good foot off the floor and they dangled uselessly.

In a last ditch attempt to escape she kicked her leg backwards, hitting The Doctor in the shin. He winced and moved further to the side, pushing her down on the shoulder firmly.

"You owe me 40 lines, Clara. One strap for every ten lines sounds fair, don't you think?"

"Doctor, you can't be serious?", she said face pressed into the console.

_The maniac was actually going to do it, she thought in panic._

He didn't answer but she heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone and the leather belt slip from around his waist. He looped it over and raised it shoulder height.

"Clara, move your hand", he said quietly, patiently. She had put her free hand over her backside in a vain attempt to shield it. She realised how futile it was. Hand or backside, it was still going to hurt.

She began to sob quietly as she slowly moved her hand to her side and made a fist, her whole body tensed and ready. She was shaking now and the sobs were getting louder.

Clara turned her face towards him. It was a mass of tears and running mascara. "I'm sorry", she said in between shaking sobs. "I'm sorry for lying. I am." She was near hysterical. "Please, don't."

It broke him. He knew in his hearts he couldn't do it. Five foot one and crying; he didn't stand a chance.

The Doctor let his hand drop to his side as he pondered what to do. He couldn't hit her but she had to learn a lesson.

He raised the belt and slapped her lightly on the backside. It was barely a tap. The sobbing eased. She held her breath and waited. _Is this a trick? Will the next one be harder?_

The second slap was the same as the first. She sniffled quietly but didn't dare move.

The third slap came and The Doctor thought about making the last one count but he couldn't manage it. _Never cruel or cowardly._

He'd been a right brute. The poor slip of a girl was only half his size and he'd reduced her to a shaking mess.

He delivered the last slap and dropped the belt on the console so she could see he was finished. Clara turned her head. She looked confused as he released her arm.

"Come on Clara. Up you come", he said gently.

She slipped off the console onto shaky legs. The Doctor handed her a handkerchief from his jacket and she blew her nose loudly.

"I think you've learned your lesson", he said arms crossed in front of him. His face had softened and he was no longer angry.

She nodded and erupted into tears again. The handkerchief was drenched.

The Doctor reached out and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and give you a proper thrashing."

She smiled weakly and bid a hasty retreat from the console and out the door, closing it quietly.

The Doctor watched her fondly as she left. He chuckled lightly. "Dad skills."


	4. Chapter 4

"I liked it."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked. He was leaning casually over the console on one elbow, head resting in his hand. Clara stood at a safe distance a few feet away.

She swallowed thickly before repeating herself, a little louder this time. "I liked it."

The Doctor stood up and stared down at her. "You liked what, exactly?"

She sighed. He was quite thick when he wanted to be.

"When you.." She looked down for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "When you took your belt off. I liked it."

His eyebrows raised about an inch off his face as he started to realise what she was talking about. "Clara, you ran out of here crying hysterically. I'm surprised you've come back at all.."

"I know." There was an awkward pause as she considered her words. "I went home and thought about it. And I realised that.."

"It excited you," he said plainly.

"Doctor!" she blushed scarlet at him saying it so easily.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Clara. I've been around humans long enough and I do a lot of reading." He came close now and she just about crumbled under his gaze. "It wasn't my intention Clara. I was genuinely cross with you for lying to me."

"I know", she said quietly.

"So why are you telling me this? Can't you just ask PE to give you a good thrashing with a tennis racquet? Better yet, what about a ping pong paddle?"

"Doctor, if you're going to make fun of me I'll go." She turned to leave but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm not making fun of you Clara. Those were good ideas. You should try them!"

She shook her head in despair.

"What's the problem?" The Doctor dropped his hands from her shoulders and clasped them together as he studied her face.

"It's Danny. He's.."

He tilted his head slightly waiting for her to finish but she trailed off. "Yes?", he prompted.

"Danny is gentle. Danny's sweet. He's reliable. Safe", she explained.

The Doctor nodded knowingly and turned away from Clara straightening his jacket vainly. "Danny's a big teddy bear but I know what you need Clara." A wry smile crept onto his lips just for a moment.

"You do?" she said licking her lips nervously.

His voice was a low whisper as he turned and came close to her ear. "You need a strong masculine figure." She shuddered and closed her eyes as he continued. "You need a hint of danger. You need an older _authority_ figure. You need to give someone else control." He unbuttoned his jacket revealing a flash of red lining. "It was exciting for you to not be in control wasn't it?"

"Yes", she admitted meeting his gaze boldly.

"Ok then", he said bluntly.

"Doctor?"

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'll need some suitable motivation. I'm not a play actor, Clara." He suddenly looked very serious and stared down at her. "Do you have anything you'd like to confess to me?" He dropped his chin and looked at her like an old school master looking over the top of his glasses.

She swallowed as she tried to think of something. "When we went to Sherwood Forest, I told Robin Hood things about you. Secrets.."

"Yes, I know", he said. She looked surprised. "And I've been meaning to speak with you about that", he said sternly, crossing his arms in front of him. He slipped into character in that moment, ready to play the part. Clara's pulse quickened and her eyes inflated.

The Doctor stalked around behind her and growled in her ear. "Go downstairs immediately young lady and wait for me."

A smile crept onto her face briefly and she quickly took off and ran down the stairs to the lower floor.

The Doctor smirked as he watched her descend the stairs.

* * *

><p>He let her sweat it out for a few minutes as she stood near the desk which was covered in an assortment of gadgets and tools. Clara's pulse quickened as she heard his foot falls on the stairs above. He descended slowly, taking his time, dragging it out.<p>

The Doctor didn't say a word but he shrugged his jacket off and slung it over a nearby railing. He unbuttoned the cuff on the sleeve of his shirt and began to roll them up.

"Bend over the desk", he said not even looking at her.

She obeyed and put her palms on the desk, bending over slightly.

The Doctor finished rolling up his sleeves and looked up. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a chuckle as he noted with great amusement Clara's idea of submission.

The Doctor regained his composure before he spoke. "No Clara, that will not do. Elbows on the desk. Head down", he ordered.

Clara leaned down heavily on the desk, her nose almost touching the surface. Her breathing quickened in anticipation.

"Clara, Clara, Clara. What am I going to do with you?" He picked up a large wooden ruler from the desk and tested it on his hand a few times, circling behind her.

Clara rested her forehead on the desk and closed her eyes, the anticipation almost too much.

"You betrayed my secrets to that long haired-ninny." She felt his hand rest lightly on the small of her back. "How dare you", he said in a low tone. A thunderous crack rang out as he slapped the ruler down hard on her upturned backside.

She felt the sting even through her clothes and she bit her lip.

He sent the ruler down again. She stayed silent despite the sensation which quickly radiated down her legs.

The third slap came down on top of the second and for a moment, her knees buckled slightly. "How many?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"As many as I feel like." He slapped the back of her thigh with the ruler, a bit lighter this time. "You are not in control Clara."

She clenched her hands into fists and she waited for the next blow. He shifted his weight behind her, perhaps to give her a minute of relief before continuing.

The Doctor leaned on the desk for a moment an whispered to her. "Is this ok?"

"Yes. It's fine", she breathed.

He stood up again and slipped back into school master mode.

The Doctor pushed down on the small of her back and send the ruler down in a series of slaps, not hard enough on their own but the cumulative effect was obvious.

Clara's knees buckled completely and she dropped into a squat, turning her bottom away from him. "You're hurting me!"

"It's punishment Clara, it's supposed to hurt." He tapped the ruler impatiently on the desk. "Get up Clara."

She didn't move. "Give me a minute", she begged from her position on the floor.

"I don't have a minute", he bellowed grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her up. He pushed her over the desk, sending various gadgets scattering, some spilling to the floor.

Clara put her hand over her backside but he grabbed it and pushed it out of the way. Her eyes were now watering but she wasn't ready to give in yet.

The Doctor held her wrist down on the desk and whispered again. "Was that too much?"

"Yes", she said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry. Just getting into the role." He gave her a quick grin before throwing the ruler down. Clara relaxed a little.

To her surprise, he gave her a whack on the backside with his bare hand. "Don't you ever tell my secrets to anyone again." He followed up his order with another slap. Thankfully his discipline was more playful now as he toned it down.

His hand rested again on the small of her back and she braced herself for the worst. The Doctor delivered a couple of playful swats before straightening and stepping back from her shaking form. "You're dismissed."

Clara lifted her head slowly and peeled herself off the desk. Her face was flushed and her hair was tousled. She had an odd glazed look in her eyes.

"Off you go." He gave her a wink.

He watched her as she ascended the stairs slowly, holding onto the railing.

"Beat that for a date, Danny boy", he said quietly to himself, lips curling in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara lay on her bed face down, head buried in a pile of cushions. She couldn't sit down as the initial sting from The Doctor's thrashing had now turned into a dull, throbbing ache.

When she had first returned home, she'd stumbled into the bathroom to wash her face and take a peek at The Doctor's handiwork in the bathroom mirror. Her pert little backside was now bright pink. It would probably bruise eventually.

She gripped the cushions tightly as she thought about what had just happened in that dimly lit alcove on the lower floor of the TARDIS console room. The Doctor had been so willing to play the part in her little fantasy. She realised that he had been just as eager to dish it out as she was to take it. Clara smiled to herself at the thought.

_'Bend over the desk'_, the Doctor had commanded as he rolled up his sleeves slowly. He didn't need to roll up them up, he did it just build anticipation; to make her sweat and let her know that she would be in no position to bargain or beg for mercy.

_'Elbows on the desk, head down.'_ He knew exactly what he was doing. Had he done it before to a wife, one of his children or even another companion?

She had told him she liked the belt, but he had picked up a ruler instead of using the belt again. He did it to keep things interesting and to throw in an element of 'the classroom'. The school was a place where she had authority and control, and he had taken that control from her and made her feel like a child. She felt her face flush with the thought of it.

The Doctor had pushed down on the small of her back, tilting her bottom towards him. Was he smirking when he did that? She would never know. Her head was down on the desk leaving her vulnerable and submissive.

She thought about the way he pulled her over the desk and tanned her backside with his bare hand. Clara gripped the cushions harder and thought seriously about having a cold shower. It might ease her ache in her backside but also help to cool her down in other ways.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Clara got up quickly and hoped to God it wasn't Danny. She hadn't worked out yet how to explain the state of her bottom but she would think of something. Clara had become an expert liar while travelling with the Doctor for so long; this would just be another lie on top of the growing mountain of deception.

She opened the door a crack. A pair of blue eyes stared back, attack eyebrows raised slightly. "Clara?"

She sighed and opened the door, standing aside to allow his entrance.

"House-call. Just checking to see you're all right", he explained. "I think I was a bit rough", he added apologetically. The Doctor stepped inside and stared at her.

Clara closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. "Yes, you were a bit", she said a little cross. Clara walked slowly as her backside was now aching fiercely.

She heard the sonic screwdriver start up behind her and turned to see him scanning her bottom. "Doctor!"

He looked a little sheepish and attempted to explain. "You have a haematoma on your Gluteus Maximus."

"Yes, I'm not surprised." Clara pressed the button on the kettle aiming to make a cup of tea.

The Doctor came close and took on a stern look. "Clara, I feel it is my duty to perform first aid."

"Doctor, you can't be serious?"

He shot her a grin. "Trust me. I'm a Doctor."

* * *

><p>In the lounge room the TV played at low volume.<p>

The Doctor had put Clara over his knees, her head resting on the floor. On top of her bottom sat an ice pack, which had been freshly applied to ease the throbbing.

"How long do I have to stay like this?", Clara asked, her hair hanging limply in her face.

"Fifteen minutes at a time."

"And why do I have to be upside down?" She tried to watch the TV but she couldn't see much from the odd angle.

"Bruises should be elevated where possible", he said patting her lightly on the rump, ice pack making a slight crunching sound as he did so.

He turned the ice pack over, sending the cold sensation through her clothes to soothe her backside. The Doctor lay his hand lightly on top of it to apply slight pressure.

"Does it feel any better?" he said leaning down.

"Yes", she said although she wasn't exactly comfortable in her current position.

There was a long silence. The drama of some crap reality show played out on the telly, almost muted.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy giving me a hiding?" She smiled coyly.

The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Of course I did, Clara. I've been wanting to give you a hiding for ages."

She giggled, whole body shaking as she lay over his lap.

"The truth is Oswald, you are completely infuriating. So bossy. And the lying!" He said mock-serious.

Clara laughed again and he had to put his hand over the ice pack to keep it in place as she jiggled over his knees.

"Come to think of it, I'm so angry I might give you a good spanking right now." He went to remove the ice pack.

"Don't you dare!", she squealed and tried to wriggle off his knees but his hand held her in place at the waist. Clara was relieved to find that he was in fact joking. The ice pack was returned.

"You are not touching me until my bum is better!", she ordered.

"Clara, you are in no position to order me around." He patted her backside. "However, I need some time to think up a more creative punishment anyway so you're safe for now."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later..<p>

Clara entered the TARDIS and noted that The Doctor was not at the console as she expected.

She looked around and strained to hear over the pulse of the engines. There were no footfalls and no sound of chalk on a blackboard.

Suddenly she heard The Doctor's brown leather chair being dragged along the floor on the upper level. The Doctor appeared and leaned over the railing looking down at her with a serious expression.

"Clara Oswald", he bellowed. "You are a very, very naughty girl." He patted the high back of the chair. "Get up here now."


End file.
